Bakasura Bose
"Monster... me? No! I couldn't be! I am Bakasure Bose, your leader! Wait! Stop!" Bakasura, a man who was cursed and became a monster. He was sealed underground centuries ago. Freed by Taylor after many years of imprisonment, Bakasura now spends his time with his only son, Ombre, in Yeva's garden. He has a mellow disposition that puts others at ease quickly and a clumsy sense of humour. Description He is a tall, 6'9" man with tanned skin and black hair. His eyes are a light brown colour, one of which is battle-scarred. He has several tattoos on his torso and arms that all mean something specific. He wears little, and his clothing is almost always tattered. His lack of clothing is so that he may switch between his human and monster forms easily without causing damage to any actually nice clothing. Background Beginnings Bakasura came from an ancient -in human terms- civilization that sought to conquer the world and unify the varying countries. He was a general, the son of the general before him who led just as fiercely as he perished. Taking notice of his potential, a man of great magical power offered Bakasura an apprenticeship. He agreed quickly, becoming a disciple of the man. Keppekishou Under the man's training, Bakasura met his daughter. A lovely woman by the name of Keppekishou. He fell in love with her quickly, both charmed by her looks and her kind disposition. They quickly formed a relationship that turned romantic at an even quicker rate. She had been sworn to celibacy by her father, but the two paid no mind. The two were young and stupid, to say the least. Eventually, Keppekishou had a child that she had attempted to hide, but could no longer. Just before they were found out, they managed to name the child. His name would be Ombre. Once the man found out, he became enraged and cursed all 3. Bakasura, Keppekishou, and the child. Bakasura's body was contorted, twisted, mutilated, into a horrifying monster with 4 mouths, a lizard-like tongue, one eye, and no ears or nose to speak of. (He kept these senses, despite lacking the parts) Keppekishou was turned to stone, her father seeing this as the only way to keep her from becoming any less innocent. The child was left out in the wild and cursed to age so slowly that it would surely perish before it managed to grow old enough to defend itself. In a panic, Bakasura ran to the army he once commanded in hopes they would help and aide him in punishing the man who had cursed him. Instead, they attacked and restrained him before sealing him away in a tomb when they found his skin could not be pierced by their nonmagical weapons. Keppekishou's statue was eventually destroyed by invaders, her life taken with the crumbling stone. The child was found and passed among families in a small village, that saw it as an angel sent from the heavens meant to be protected by humanity. This was due to how slowly the child aged, and the golden colour of its eyes. Freedom Along with this curse, he'd gained immortality. The man who had cursed him wanted him to suffer as long as possible. There he waited for freedom in his tomb of stone. Eventually, after many years, Bakasura was freed from his tomb. After being freed by Taylor, he became her "pet" of sorts. He'd aid her in battle, boredom, and everything in between. In return, he got food and shelter. Among other kind souls, he met the Goddess of Life, Yeva. It was a strange encounter, as she did not seem to take notice of his beastly appearance whatsoever and spoke to him as if he were a frightened deer. The two became quick friends, and once again he found himself treated like a pet. She let him stay in her garden, recovering from wounds and letting him sleep beneath the trees. People visiting her garden would either be scared of him or comment on how cool he was -which was always welcome too. Additionally, she could understand him when he spoke. He felt whole again with the goddess and would stay in her garden when not called upon by Taylor. Current Day Yeva was able to reverse Bakasura's curse, making him able to switch between his human and monster forms. He's still Taylor's pet, in a way, but she treats him more like a person now that he can take on a human form. Yeva treats him like a pet when he takes on a more monstrous form, as it leads him to act more animalistic. However, he's treated like a little brother when in his human form. He takes care of his son Ombre, who is babysat and taught by either Ebony or Robyn when he's busy. Abilities Bakasura excels in combat ability in his human form, the training from his soldier days being the only memory he could hold onto during his years sealed away. As a monster, he can climb along walls and ceilings as well as contort his body as if it were made of rubber -news flash, it's not. Additionally, in his monster form, all 4 of his mouths lead to bottomless voids. He can spawn tentacles he can control from the 2 mouths on his chest. Bakasura's singular eye has heat vision, enabling him to see any living beings that give off heat. Even with these abilities, Bakasura will feel a neverending hunger when in his monster form no matter how much he eats and will feel starved when he reverts to his human form. Relationships * Children: Ombre Bose * Romantic Relationships: Keppekishou (Formerly), Taylor(Currently) Trivia * Bakasura's favourite food is steak. It fills him back up quickly when he reverts back to his human form. Category:Character Category:Male